Pinkie to the Rescue
by aldovas
Summary: Fluttershy is kidnapped by a crocodile hunter, who thinks she can lead him to the legendary Golden Eagle. Pinkie Pie (who's guilty for what she did to her in 'Filli Vanilli') becomes a RRP (Rescue Ranger Pony) in order to rescue her.
1. Prologue

**Pinkie to the Rescue**

**(A/E: this story takes place after 'Filli Vanilli', an episode that made fans (especially Fluttershy fans) mad at Pinkie Pie. I'm afraid I was no exception. I don't wanna hate Pinkie Pie, she and Fluttershy are my favorite ponies. That's why I'm writing this story especially for the fans who love these wonderful ponies. The story is inspired on a Disney's underrated classic: The Rescuers: Down Under. Enjoy it!)**

**Prologue:**

Everything began in a flashback; when Fluttershy was just a little filly pegasus. Her family went to Austailia (Equestria version of Australia) for vacation. One day, Fluttershy went outside while carrying a bag of bird food, meaning she's looking for a bird. She went through the forest until she found a tall red mountain. She climbed the mountain, waving her small and underdeveloped wings.

She finally reached the mountain and found a nest where resides a sleeping giant golden eagle. It was probably the biggest bird that ever existed. When the giant bird awaken, the little filly gave it the food.

"I hope you're hungry" filly Fluttershy said, spreading bird food all over the place.

The golden eagle stood up and started eating the food. Then Fluttershy discovered that inside the bird's nest, there's a golden egg. When Fluttershy tried to touch it...

***Eagle Cry***

"AH!" filly Fluttershy screamed as she took a step back, slipped and fell off the cliff "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

She tried to fly, but like I said before, her wings are too small and underdeveloped to take flight. But then the golden eagle took flight and caught her. Fluttershy just closed the eyes, since she was scared from falling. But when she was on the bird's back, she slowly opened her eyes to realize she was completely safe. The eagle continued flying around the sky while Fluttershy was amazed for how high and fast the eagle was flying.

She continued flying on the golden eagle in the sky until the bird twirled herself making Fluttershy jump and then the creature caught her with its paws. Fluttershy was still scared; but she got use to it, she started enjoying it. They arrived at a river where she waterskied on it while the eagle pushed her. She continued waterskiing until the edge of a waterfall where she took a beautiful jump and the eagle caught her again.

***Eagle cry***

She felt so comfortable that she felt asleep. Then the eagle saw...a flying net coming for it! The eagle dodged it very quick, making Fluttershy to wake up abruptly. The net came out from a mysterious hunter, who was hiding in the shadows. He prepared his catapult to throw another net. When he threw another and this time it caught the eagle and Fluttershy dropped herself. She landed on the river and since she can't swim, she was in trouble.

Fortunately, she found a bush's branch touching the river and she reached it. She pulled herself to the bush, so she can reached the ground and be safe.

***Hunter laughing***

***Eagle cry***

The little filly just heard the golden eagle's cry and looked at the sky. Then she realized between her small wings, there's a golden feather from the eagle.

**End of the Prologue**


	2. Act I

**Act I**

One morning in Ponyville; every pony was in Town Square to hear an announcement from Mayor Mare.

"Attention everyone!" Mayor Mare ordered "In one week we'll give a warm welcome to Summer for our honored Princess Twilight"

Every pony clapped as Twilight got up to the podium.

"Thanks, Mayor Mare" Twilight thanked.

"As an honor to have you living with us, Princess Twilight, you can have whatever you want" Mayor Mare said.

"But I don't want anything special" Twilight said, being modest.

"Oh, but you must, you're a princess" Mayor Mare said.

"Okay, okay...um..." the Twilight saw Fluttershy feeding a hummingbird "Oh yeah, in one week, it's gonna be my friend Fluttershy's birthday"

"And you suggest to give her a surprise party?" Mayor Mare asked.

"Exactly!" Twilight answered as she turned at Applejack "Applejack, can you make apple treats?"

"I'm on my way!" Applejack answered.

"Rainbow Dash, I bet you have a few ideas for the entertainment" Twilight said, turning at Rainbow Dash.

"A few? I have a MILLION!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Oh, you're gonna LOVE my spectacular designs for my party outfits!" Rarity said.

"Sorry, Rarity, but this is gonna be a casual party" Twilight said, making Rarity disappointed "But, I have a job for you: I need you to distract Fluttershy for one week while we're working on the party"

"Oh, I can take her to Manehattan again!" Rarity said "There's still so many places we have't seen yet: museums, Chestnut Park (Central Park), maybe watching the newest play: Whicker (_Wicked_)!"

"Good idea" Twilight said "And now the important element: a party planner" but she realized Pinkie Pie wasn't in the crowd "Where's Pinkie Pie?"

Twilight went to Sugarcube Corner where she saw Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

"I'm sorry, Princess Twilight" Mr. Cake said.

"Please, just call me Twilight" Twilight said.

"Pinkie is still sad for doing 'a meanie mistake' as she described" Mrs. Cake said "She didn't exactly tell us what it is and she refuses to tell us"

"Oh...let me talk to her" Twilight said.

"She's locked up in her room" Mrs. Cake said.

Twilight went upstairs to Pinkie's room.

"Pinkie, are you here?" Twilight asked, knocking the door and then she started to sing 'Do You Want to Build a Snowman'...nah, I'm just messing with you guys.

"Go away" Pinkie Pie answered "I wanna be alone"

"If you don't open the door, I'll open it for you" Twilight said, using her magic to open the door.

She found Pinkie in the dark, laying on her bed with a half-eaten cupcake on her night table. She's on her 'Pinkamena Diane Pie mode'.

"Pinkie, are you all right?" Twilight asked.

"No, I'm not all right..." Pinkie Pie answered "I told awful, awful things to Fluttershy when she was singing for the Ponytones"

"Come on, they weren't THAT bad" Twilight said, trying to be optimistic.

"'Judging you', 'angry mob', 'horribly humiliated', 'you'll never be able to show your face again'" Pinkie Pie said "'It's like you were living your own personal worst nightmare!'"

"Okay, they were pretty horrible" Twilight admitted "But you can't lock yourself in your room forever."

"You don't understand, Twilight" Pinkie Pie said, sitting on her bed "Just like Spike has his Dragon Code, I have my own code" she took out a big pink book "I call it 'the 10 Commandments of Laughter'"

"You wrote all this?" Twilight asked, quite impressive.

"But I broke the seventh commandment" Pinkie Pie said, opening it to the page where the chapter is.

"'You Shall Not Make Another Pony Cry'?" Twilight asked, reading it.

"YEEEEEEEEEES!" Pinkie Pie answered, crying and abruptly closing the book "I did the most unfriendly thing to my friend Fluttershy and I'll never, EVER, forgive to myself!"

"Pinkie Pie, she's not mad at you" Twilight said "Fluttershy would never hold any grudge to anyone, especially to one of her friends"

"Maybe I don't deserve to be her friend anymore..." Pinkie Pie said.

"Look: if you feel guilty for what you did, you can make amends making a surprise party for her birthday" Twilight said.

"Birthday?!" Pinkie Pie asked, violently reacting and went to check her calendar "It's true! How could I forget it?!"

"If you make Fluttershy 'smile', maybe you'll be 'worthy to be her friend again'" Twilight said "What do you say? Do you wanna make the party?

Pinkie Pie started to shake like a shaken soda about to explode and then...

**BOOOOM!**

"OKIEEEEEE DOKIEEEEEE LOKIIIIIIIIII!" Pinkie Pie cheered, turning back to normal.

"That's spirit!" Twilight praised "Let's give Fluttershy a great birthday party!"

"Not great, THE BEST BIRTHDAY PARTY EVEEEEEER!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Rarity were ready to go.

"Why are we going to Manehattan again?" Fluttershy asked.

"I already told you: there's still tons of places we need to go" Rarity said.

"But a whole week?" Fluttershy asked "What about the poor animals?"

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, I'll keep an eye on them!" Spike said "***whispering*** I hope I don't get in any trouble like in the last time..."

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, I said 'have a nice week'" Spike lied.

"We trust you" Rarity said, giving Spike a kiss and he got a dreamy face.

"Wait, I almost forgot something" Fluttershy said, going back to her house for just one second.

"What did you forget?" Rarity asked.

"My lucky feather" Fluttershy answered "When I was a little filly, I went with my family to Austailia where I rode a Golden Eagle, the biggest bird of Equestria. But...something happened...a hunter caught it and I dropped myself to the river. Fortunately, I saved myself...and all thanks to this feather that gives me more luck than I need it"

"What a deep story, Fluttershy" Rarity said.

Meanwhile in Ponyville's Town Hall; Mayor Mane was signing up documents until...

***KNOCK-KNOCK***

"I'm pretty busy right now" Mayor Mane said.

But when the door was opened; it came out a big Crocodile in a formal suit following two penguins, also wearing formal suits. But they looked very weird to be penguins.

"Good afternoon, Mayor Mane" the crocodile greeted with a peculiar accent.

"Sorry, Mayor Mane, but he's very persuasive" the secretary said.

"Leave us alone" Mayor Mane ordered as the secretary leaves "May I ask your name?"

"My name is Fancy Leather and I'm a tourist critic" Fancy Leather said "And these are my penguin assistants: Happy and Feet"

"Yes, I'm SO Happy!" Happy said, with an irritating tone that sounds like Iago from Aladdin.

"And I like dancing my feet!" Feet said, doing a little dance and then he slipped off.

"I'm from the humble place of Austailia" Fancy Leather said, giving her a presentation card "I visit every town, city and kingdom all over Equestria to share my opinion to future visitors, so they can come to this beautiful town"

"Wow, I've never heard about a tourist critic before" Mayor Mane said "But still, we're doing a birthday party as Princess Twilight's wish for her friend Fluttershy"

"And who's that Fluttershy?" Fancy Leather asked.

"A yellow coat pegasus of pink mane who takes care of the animals" Mayor Mane answered.

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a week to do my review" Fancy Leather said, giving her a coin "And I'll give a whole sack of that. I'm sure I'm gonna love this town"

"Pleasure is mine" Mayor Mane said.

"Have a beautiful day" Fancy Leather wished as he left with his penguins "Hmm...yellow pegasus..."

**Flashback**

We see the Golden Eagle being captured as Fluttershy dropped herself to the river.

**Flashback's end**

"I think we found the right place" Fancy Leather said with an evil smile.

"Can we took off these dumb penguin costumes?!" Happy asked "I miss being an iguana!"

"I like being a penguin, Snappy!" Feet said.

"Quiet, Scales!" Snappy snapped.

"Quiet you two!" Fancy Leather ordered "We're in a mission and we shall not fail"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Snappy and Scales replied.

And so the following days, Pinkie Pie and every pony prepared Fluttershy's birthday during a musical montage.

_Pinkie Pie:_

_I've been mean with the cutie shy pony_

_I did not even listen to her_

_No more "Pinkie the Mean", no more "Dork of the Week" like before_

A couple were walking together.

_Random Mare:_

_No more work, just one month of vacation._

They crashed with a nerdy pony, making the mare's coltfriend angry.

_Mare's coltfriend:_

_No more looking at losers like him_

We see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon ripping off A+ tests.

_Diamond Tiara:_

_No more having to cheat_

_Silver Spoon:_

_No more mystery meat_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were throwing their sweating towels at a Pinkie Pie.

_Applebloom:_

_No more gym!_

_Sweetie Bell:_

_No more gym!_

_Scootaloo:_

_No more gym!_

_Cutie Mark Crusaders:_

_NO MORE GYM!_

Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings were carrying shopping bags

_Bon Bon:_

_Gonna move to the mall_

_Lyra Heartstrings:_

_Gonna live in the pool_

_Pinkie Pie:_

_Gonna make my friend smile, I won't look like a fool_

Some ponies were skating, one of them was Scootaloo in her scooter.

_Chorus:_

_When this week ends I'm gonna be cruisin'_

_Pinkie Pie:_

_When this week ends, she will smile!_

_Chorus:_

_When this week ends my brains will be snoozing_

_Pinkie Pie:_

_If I don't faint, I'll be fine!_

_Twin Mares:_

_I've just got a few days of Home Economics_

_Twin Stallions:_

_Then down with the textbooks_

Button Mash took out his Joy Boy (Game Boy).

_Button Mash:_

_And up with the Joy Boy!_

Then Button's mom took off the Joy Boy and gave him a science book to study for his final tests.

_Pinkie Pie:_

_Just think of all the time I've been losing_

_Finding the right thing to do_

_Chorus:_

_Things' will be goin' my way when this week ends._

_Pinkie Pike_

_She looked right through me_

_And who could blame her?_

_I need a new me_

_Plus some positive proof that I'm not just a goof_

_Cheerleader Mares:_

_And when this week ends I'm gonna be cruisin'_

_Gothic Mares:_

_No more cheerleaders to hear_

_Blech!_

_Chorus:_

_When this week ends my brains will be snoozing_

We see Big Mac after carrying parts for a water park.

_Big Mac:_

_Taking a break to my butt_

_Eeyop_

_Pinkie Pie:_

_I've just got a few days_

_And when this is ended_

_My friend will be happy_

_Fancy Leather:_

_Or she will be all mine!_

_Did I say out loud?_

_Chorus:_

_Just think of all the time I've been losing_

_Waiting until I could say_

_Gonna be on my own_

_Kiss the parents good-bye_

_Gonna party from now 'til the end of July_

_Things'll be goin' my way_

_When this week ends_

_Pinkie Pie:_

_I wish that this was the day_

_When this week ends_

Suddenly she fell down at upstairs, making some ponies to laugh at her.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought" Pinkie Pie said.

Meanwhile, in Manehattan; Fluttershy and Rarity were touring Manehattan: they went shopping where they put on pretty dresses, they went to Chesnut Park to feed the ducks (although Rarity got splashed in the lake), they visited various museums and finally they watched 'Whicker'.

"While you'll do great here in the Rudy City, I'm sure you can't wait to go!" The Wizard of Ostler

_Singers:_

_Take me away to that special place_

_Where ponies like us can all live free_

_Take me away and let's live together_

_That's the place for you and me_

After the play; Rarity and Fluttershy were having a slumber party in a hotel room. Rarity was wearing an elegant magenta spaghetti-string nightdress while Fluttershy is wearing a green frill sleeveless nightdress with yellow butterflies.

"This was a marvelous week, don't you think?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, it was a good week" Fluttershy answered "It's a shame tomorrow we have to go back to Ponyville.

"Can I ask you something?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah" Fluttershy answered.

"Are you still mad at Pinkie Pie?" Rarity asked.

"Huh? Why makes you think I'm mad at Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked.

"I remembered what she did to you when you replaced Big Macintosh for the Ponytones" Rarity answered "She made you cry...twice"

"Oh...well, I know she didn't really mean it" Fluttershy said "I think I sorta had it coming"

"WHAT?!" Rarity asked, really surprised "How could you say that?"

"Remember when I became a monster because of Iron Will's assertiveness seminar?" Fluttershy asked "I told you and Pinkie awful things too and I felt so horrible too"

"Wow, I really forgot that" Rarity said.

"Aren't you guys still mad at me?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course not, darling" Rarity said "Friends will always have their ups and downs. But we'll always have each other's backs"

"Thank you, Rarity" Fluttershy thanked "And I'm sure Pinkie thinks the same"

In an abrupt transition, we found Ponyville ready for the welcome to Summer/birthday party for Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie checking up if everything is in order, which it's weird since it's usually Twilight's job.

"Pinkie, I know I'm the Princess, but checking up is my thing" Twilight said.

"I know, Twilight, I just want everything to be perfect for Fluttershy's biggest party ever!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Hey, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash called "Wanna hear my most recent awesome technique? I call it: WHALENADO!"

"Whale-what?" Twilight asked.

"A combination of a whale and a tornado!" Rainbow Dash said, showing a bored whale in a giant tank "I'm gonna make a water tornado to make the whale fly and it's gonna end with a rainbow over the whale up in the air!"

"Interesting, but what about the whale?" Twilight asked.

"*nervous* Ah...I never thought about it..." Rainbow Dash said "I'm gonna asked Big Mac if he can get me a big net"

"Well, I hope it's the only problem yet to be fixed" Twilight said.

"Oh no, THIS IS BAD!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

"Huh? What is it?" Twilight asked.

"The singer I hired is not gonna come!" Pinkie Pie answered.

"Really...?" Twilight asked.

"She was gonna sing for Fluttershy to make her smile!" Pinkie Pie said

"Pinkie..."

"But now the party is gonna be ruined!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie"

"THEN SHE'S GONNA CRY AGAIN AND I'LL NEVER SHOW MY FACE IN PONYVILLE AGAIN!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

"PINKIEEEEEE!" Twilight shouted "It's okay, as long everything goes fine for her, she won't need a singer"

"You're right, Twilight..." Pinkie Pie said "She doesn't need a singer. 'Cause I'M gonna be the singer!"

"That's not what I..." Twilight said.

"I'll ask for Spike if he can get a fog machine!" Pinkie Pie said as she leaves.

"Are you sure you don't want...?" Twilight asked as Happy and Feet appeared.

"Hello, Princess Twilight" Happy greeted.

"You seemed tense, would you like a milkshake to relax?" Feet asked, offering her a strawberry milkshake

"Okay, one milkshake won't harm me" Twilight said, using her magic to levitate the milkshake so she can drink it.

"Princess Twilight!" Applebloom called "They're coming!"

"All right, every pony, be prepared!" Twilight ordered.

Every pony hid into their respective stashes. Finally, Fluttershy and Rarity showed up and then...

"SURPRISEEEEE!" every pony cheered, making Fluttershy almost to faint. Fortunately Rarity caught her.

"Happy birthday, Fluttershy" Twilight said.

"Oh my, did you remember my birthday?" Fluttershy asked.

"All this week we've been putting together this party just for you and the first day of Summer" Twilight said.

"You and all my friends?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, especially Pinkie Pie" Twilight answered.

"Pinkie too?" Fluttershy asked, surprised "And where is she?"

"I'm not sure where she went, but you don't have to worry about it" Twilight answered "Enjoy the party"

And so every pony enjoyed the party until the night: Applejack was serving the apple treats, Rarity was showing off her beautiful party dress...only to get wet by Rainbow Dash's 'Whalenado' and Twilight was looking for Pinkie Pie while Happy and Feet kept bringing her milkshakes.

But no pony knew Pinkie Pie was hiding behind the stage's red curtains. She was wearing a suit very similar of 'Filly Second' from 'Power Ponies', except it includes a pair of purple shades and a purple belt.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Spike asked.

"It's easy: just put the song and activate the fog machine" Pinkie Pie answered "The rest leave it to me"

"All right, but you own me a topaz" Spike said "I heard they're more delicious than rubies"

Mayor Mane was doing a speech.

"As you know, every year, on the first day of Summer, I have several fillies and colts approach me and say: "Mayor Mane, what can we do to not waste our summer vacation?" Mayor Mane explained.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were confused by Mayor Mane's words. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were annoyed and Button Mash wasn't even paying attention, he was too busy playing his Joy Boy.

Level 57!

"Oh yeah!" Button Mash cheered.

"...how about Educational Slumber Parties!" Mayor Mane said as the spotlight went out "Wha...?"

Spike turned on the stereo as rock music was played. A large screen began to rise behind Mayor Mane.

"Excuse me!" Mayor Mane called as Pinkie Pie appeared on the screen "I'm not going to..."

But Spike pulled a switch that activated a trap door under the podium and it and Mayor Mane disappeared down it. Spike laughed as Pinkie Pie started her lip synching and dancing in the coolest way.

_Pinkie Pie (lip synching):_

_Some ponies settle for the typical thing_

_Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings_

_It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time_

_Before I move to the front of the line_

The ponies were impressed by the kick-butt music video, especially Fluttershy.

_Pinkie Pie (lip synching):_

_And once you're watchin' every move that I make_

_Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes_

Pinkie Pie tripped over one of the wire back stage and ripped through the screen, tumbling to front center stage.

***every pony cheering***

_Music:_

_To cheer up_

_Above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

Pinkie Pie was amazed to see the reception her act was getting. She especially noticed the attention of Fluttershy in the front row. She wasn't smiling yet, but Pinkie Pie wasn't going to give up.

_Music:_

_'Til mine is the only face you see_

_Gonna cheer up 'til I make you smile_

"Here's the fog for you!" Spike said, activating the fog machine as Pinkie Pie started dancing.

_Pinkie Pie (lip synching):_

_If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just_

_Walkin' by_

She approached very close to Fluttershy while she kept staring at her.

_Pinkie Pie (lip synching):_

_There's nothin' that I wouldn't do_

_If only I can make you smile_

_I'm alive_

Spike handed a rope with a hook on it and sneaked under cover of the fog to hook Pinkie's belt from behind.

_Pinkie Pie (lip synching):_

_All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance will prove_

_I got whatever it takes_

_It's a piece of cake_

Spike yanked on the rope and Pinkie Pie went flying around.

_Music:_

_To cheer up_

_Above the crowd_

"That mane is awesome!" Button Mash cheered.

"YEAAAAAAAH!" Bulk Biceps cheered.

_Music:_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

_'Til mine is the only face you see_

_Gonna..._

_(slowly)_

_Cheeeeer uuuuuuup-_

Out of nowhere, a rope tied up Fluttershy.

***every pony gasped***

***maniacal laugh***

Everybody looked at the voice's owner: it was Fancy Leather! He was on his own hot air balloon.

"***clapping*** That was a great show, I have to admit" Fancy Leather said "Unfortunately I have to interrupt this show to borrow this pretty yellow pegasus!"

He dropped two more ropes for Happy and Feet. And then they took out their penguin disguises to reveal themselves as iguanas: Snappy and Scales.

"So long, suckers!" Snappy mocked as they both got up the balloon.

"HELP!" Fluttershy screamed.

"Let my friend go!" Twilight exclaimed as she tried to use her magic...but then her horn made appear some black crystals similar of Shining Armor in 'the Crystal Empire' two-parter and she's unable to do magic "Huh...?"

"***laughing*** Did you enjoy the milkshakes, Princess Twilight?" Fancy Leather asked.

"What did you do to me?!" Twilight asked.

"It was just some dust from King Sombra's black crystals" Snappy answered.

"Extremely hard to find" Scales commented.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

"I'll take care of it!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she went to tackle them.

But Fancy Leather threw at her a net to tied up her wings.

"No pony can stop me!" Fancy Leather mocked as he looked at Mayor Mane, getting out of the stage's ground "Oh, and Mayor Mane: I lied, I'm not a tourist critic. I'm a hunter and my real name is..." he took off his suit to reveal a yellow cargo vest, blue rubber pants, a brown belt, and a disheveled red hat "DIRTY LEATHER!"

***maniacal laugh***

Pinkie Pie took out the belt to get out of the rope and looked at how they're kidnapping Fluttershy.

"Somebody help me!" Fluttershy cried as the balloon was now so high up in the air.

***maniacal laugh***

"No pony kidnaps Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie shouted trying to catch the balloon, but she was stopped by Applejack.

"It's too late, you can't do anything right now!" Applejack said.

"Big Green Bully!" Rainbow Dash cursed trying to get out of Dirty Leather's trap "I'd like to throw every teeth from his jaws!"

"Calm down, Rainbow Dash, we need to send a letter to Princess Celestia" Twilight said.

"It won't be necessary, because I, Pinkie Pie, will rescue Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Are you crazy?" Twilight asked "No pony has any idea where did they go!"

"Actually, I have" Mayor Mane said "He told me he came from Austailia"

"In that case..." Pinkie Pie said, taking out her 'super suit' to reveal a red vest with the letters RRP on the back and a black belt with so many tools "Next destination: AUSTAILIA!"

"Where did you get that vest?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I made it myself!" Pinkie Pie answered "I started a business called Rescue Ranger Ponies or RRP as my back says!"

"When did you start it?" Twilght asked, clearly confused.

"Just right now!" Pinkie Pie answered.

"Pinkie, you can't do it alone" Twilight said "You don't know how dangerous this place is"

"I don't care, I just know Fluttershy needs me" Pinkie Pie said "Please, Twilight, let me do this"

"***sighed*** All right, just promise me you and Fluttershy will come safe" Twilight said

"Okey dokey loki!" Pinkie Pie cheered "Wish me luck, guys!"

Pinkie Pie went to take a balloon to Austailia.

"I'm still going to Zecora so she can cure my horn" Twilight said.

Pinkie Pie went to find a balloon while she resumed the song that was interrupted. She even put on her shades.

_Pinkie Pie:_

_All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance will prove_

_I got whatever it takes_

_It's a piece of cake_

_Pinkie Pie:_

_To cheer up_

_Above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

_'Til mine is the only face you see_

_Gonna cheer up_

_Pinkie Pie:_

_Cheer up, hey_

_Cheer up!_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_

_Cheer up!_

_(Hmph!)_

_'Til mine's the only face you see_

_Gonna stand out_

_'Til I make you smile_

She finally found a balloon and went to Austaillia.

**End of Act I**

**(A/E: I hope you enjoyed the first act. The songs are modified version of A Goofy Movie (a very fun movie). Also, Dirty Leather is based on Leatherhead from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987).)**


	3. Act II

**Act II**

Meanwhile in Austailia; there's a yellow coat stallion unicorn and green mare (just imagine the stallion version of Apple Fritter) with a golden wattle (an Australian fruit) as a Cutie Mark in the forest. He took a deep breath of the fresh air. He wasn't alone, there was a purple kangaroo with the same height .

"Hey, Golden Wattle!" the kangaroo said with an Austailian accent, hopping instead of walking "How are you feeling today?"

"Another day, another adventure, Hopper" Golden Wattle answered, with the same accent "Looking for more golden wattle trees for our business"

"Yeah, maybe we should, I don't know, get a REAL job?" Hopper asked.

"Are you still following your dream to become a boxing kangaroo?" Golden Wattle asked.

"Come on, bud'!" Hopper said, pretending he's in the ring "I know I can do this!"

"Like the last time?" Golden Wattle asked.

**Flashback**

Golden Wattle and Hopper were in a pub where it has a boxing ring. Hopper was about to fight with a very tough gray kangaroo.

"Come on, get your hands up, bud'!" Hopper said "Do you need an interpreter? It's time to go to school!"

Hopper's fists bump with the gray kangaroo, but his fists were stiff and didn't move an inch.

"You'll lose" the gray kangaroo said, in a deadpan manner.

"May the fight...BEGIN!" The referee said.

***RING***

But just when the bell rang, Hopper was already gone.

**Flashback's end**

"I needed a toilet, I drank too much water!" Hopper said.

"Sure, bud" Golden Wattle said as he saw a sign with an arrow saying 'Need Help' "Hey, I think we found our jobs"

Then we see Dirty Leather's hideout where he has more iguanas like Snappy and Scales working as miners. He arrived with Fluttershy tied up, so she couldn't fly away.

"Did you miss me, buds?" Dirty Leather asked "I've just came back from Ponyville for a special guest. Say 'hello' to Fluttershy. She's here to help on finding the biggest treasure!"

"What?" Fluttershy asked.

"The mayor told me you know everything about animals and if you help us on looking for an animal, we'll let you go" Dirty Leather said.

"What animal?" Fluttershy asked.

"The Golden Eagle!" Dirty Leather answered, showing a painting of the bird "Years ago I hunted one down to sell it as food and they paid me one heck of a fortune. But...what if there's more?"

"Ah...I'm afraid that's impossible, sir" Fluttershy said, nervous "Nobody heard about Golden Eagles in years"

"But what if, I don't know, the bird left an egg?" Dirty Leather asked.

"I highly doubt that" Fluttershy answered.

"You see, Ms. Fluttershy, Austailia is the land of treasures" Dirty Leather said "Me and my group of Miner Iguanas work every year to extract every piece of gold we can find. But the Golden Eagle...is a rare species that should be preserve"

"Frankly, sir, I don't really trust on your word after hearing you made the other eagle 'food'" Fluttershy said.

"I didn't know how valuable it was" Dirty Leather said "Look: I may look like a mean reptile, but a real hunter knows when to stop"

Then he noticed between Fluttershy's wings...her lucky golden feather. He took it from her.

"Hey, that's mine!" Fluttershy said.

"You never told me that you have golden feather" Dirty Leather said "I heard rumors these feathers shine when there's a Golden Eagle close. I guess we don't need you anymore"

"You know what?" Fluttershy asked, waking up her 'animal-lover maternal instincts' "I'll never let you hurt that beautiful and precious BIRD!"

Fluttershy tried to untie her wings, but Snappy and Scales stopped her.

"I wanted to treat you like a guest, but now...you're my prisoner" Dirty Leather said with an evil grin "Put her in the cage!"

They took Fluttershy to the cage as one of the Iguanas appeared.

"Sir, we have visitors" the iguana said "A yellow unicorn and a kangaroo"

"And what do they want?" Dirty Leather asked.

"Asking for jobs" the iguana answered.

Dirty Leather came out to see Golden Wattle and Hopper.

"Hi, sir" Golden Wattle greeted "I'm Golden Wattle and this is my friend Hopper"

"Hopper 'the Rapid Fists' to be precisely" Hopper said, showing off.

"He thinks he's a boxer" Golden Wattle said, making Hopper upset "Anyway, we're looking for..."

"Jobs, I know that" Dirty Leather said, interrupting him "Unfortunately, all the jobs are occupied"

"Come on, there must be a least one stand" Golden Wattle said.

Then Dirty Leather stared at the feather he's holding and he smiled.

"You know what?" Dirty Leather asked "I do have a job for you two"

"Really?" Golden Wattle asked, excited.

"Do you see this feather?" Dirty Leather asked "It's from an extremely rare bird. I want you to find it with the need of this feather"

"And what does it do?" Golden Wattle asked.

"You'll know it when the bird is closed" Dirty Leather answered, giving it to them "Don't even dare to come back without the bird. Understand?"

"Crystal clear" Golden Wattle answered "Let's go, Hopper"

"Oh yeah, let's take the bird down!" Hopper said "Uh...it's not a big one, right?"

They both left to go find the Golden Eagle.

"But, sir, why don't you go after the bird?" Snappy asked.

"Because I would scare the heck out of it" Dirty Leather answered "These two seem like a pair of 'animal friends' like that young pegasus. I'm sure they'll earn the bird's trust easily"

"You're really smart, boss!" Scales praised,

"Of course he's smart, knucklehead!" Snappy insulted "He's the boss!"

"Settle down, buds, break out the shovels" Dirty Leather prdered "It's time to start digging"

"Digging?" Snappy and Scales asked.

"Gold!" Dirty Leather answered "Mountains of it!"

He started a musical showing a map of Austailia with so many crosses to dig.

_Dirty Leather:  
The gold of Solaris  
The jewels of Galaxia  
Will seem like mere trinkets  
By this time tomorrow  
The gold we find here  
Will dig them by far  
Oh, with all ya got in ya, buds  
Dig up Austailia, buds_

He started throwing shovels and picks to all the Iguanas so they can start to dig.

_Dirty Leather:  
Mine, buds, mine ev'ry mountain  
And dig, buds, dig 'til ya drop  
Grab a pick, buds  
Quick, buds  
Shove in a shovel  
Uncover those lovely  
Pebbles that sparkle and shine  
It's gold and it's mine, mine, mine_

He took out a gun and pointed at the sky...

***BANG***

They all started to dig.

_Iguana miners:  
Dig and dig and dig and diggety...  
Dig and dig and dig and diggety..._

_Snappy:  
Hey nonny nonny  
Ho nonny nonny_

_Dirty Leather:  
Oh, how I love it!_

_Scales:  
Hey nonny nonny  
Ho nonny nonny_

_Dirty Leather:  
Riches for Cheap!_

_Snappy and Scales:  
Hey nonny nonny  
Ho nonny nonny  
There'll be heaps of it ..._

_Dirty Leather:  
And I'll be on top of the heap!_

He imagined himself in Princess Celestia's palace, wearing an elegant suit made of gold. He was walking through the throne room with all the mares falling in love with him. He kneeled for Celestia so she can knight him with her horn, but he quickly grabbed her horn and switched places with her.

_Dirty Leather:  
My rivals back home  
It's not that I'm bitter  
But think how they'll squirm  
When they see how I glitter!  
The mares at court  
Will be all a-twitter  
Princess will reward me  
She'll knight me ... no, lord me!_

He continued singing while the Iguanas continued digging and throwing down trees.

_Dirty Leather  
It's mine, mine, mine  
For the taking  
It's mine, buds  
Mine me that gold!  
With those nuggets dug..._

Then Snappy and Scales brought a painting of the great Chiron (from the Greek Mythology) and he got his head through the painting where Chiron's head is.

_Dirty Leather:  
It's glory they'll gimme  
My Princess Celestia  
Will probably build me a shrine  
When all of the gold is mine_

_Iguana miners:  
Dig and dig and dig and diggety  
Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig!_

Meanwhile, far away; Golden Wattle and Hopper kept looking for the Golden Eagle. But they both didn't know Pinkie Pie was behind of them, following them.

_Golden Wattle:  
All of my life, I've been living a life  
Of adventures!  
A wilder, more challenging country  
I couldn't design  
Hundreds of dangers await  
And I don't plan to miss one  
In a land I can claim  
A land I can tame  
The greatest adventure is mine!_

"You mean 'us'" Hopper corrected.

"Yeah, that too" Golden Wattle said.

_Dirty Leather:  
Keep on working, lands  
Don't be shirking, lands  
Mine, buds, mine  
Mine me that gold  
Beautiful gold_

_Iguana miners:  
Mine  
Find a mother lode  
Then find another load!  
Dig! Dig! and diggety  
Dig! Dig! for that gold_

_All:  
Make this island  
My land!_

_Dirty Leather:  
Make the mounds big, buds  
I'd help you to dig, buds  
But I've got this crick in me spine_

_Golden Wattle:  
This land we behold..._

_Dirty Leather:  
This beauty untold..._

_Golden Wattle:  
A colt can be bold!_

_Dirty Leather:  
It all can be sold!  
And the gold  
Is...  
Mine!  
Mine!  
Mine!  
Mine!_

_Iguana miners:  
So go for the gold  
We know which is here  
All the riches here  
From this minute  
This land and what's in it is  
Mine!  
Dig and dig and diggety-dig!  
Hey nonny nonny nonny it's mine!_

Back in Ponyville; Zecora was making a potion to cure for Twilight's 'black crystalized' horn.

"This potion should vanish the black crystal of your horn" Zecora said.

Twilight drank the potion and the black crystals disappeared.

"It worked!" Twilight cheered.

Unfortunately it had a side effect: Twilight's horn turned into a tree branch with flowers.

"GRRRR!" Twilight growled.

"Sorry, Princess Twilight..."

"Just...Twilight" Twilight said with a grumpy tone.

"But making such a potion is more complicated than I thought" Zecora explained.

"It's all right, it's just I'm worried about Fluttershy" Twilight said "I know Pinkie Pie offered herself to rescue her. But still..."

Outside, some pony was hearing what Twilight's saying.

If one of my friends get hurt, I would never forgive to myself.

That some pony is...let's just say a friend that Pinkie Pie made in 'Pinkie Pride'.

Back in Austailia; Golden Wattle and Hopper kept looking for the bird. Right now there were forest area.

"Uh, Golden, I don't wanna question your 'searching methods', but how the heck are we gonna find a bird in the forest?" Hopper asked.

"Animals are friends of the plants and so am I" Golden Wattle answered "So, I'm gonna use my magic to talk to them"

"You only make golden wattle trees grow, you think you speak their language?" Hopper asked.

"I don't think...I KNOW" Golden Wattle answered as he found a tree "Let's ask this one" he focused his horn and used his magic on that tree "Hello, there! I am Golden Wattle and this is my friend Hopper! We're looking for a bird with that feather!"

"You're wasting our time" Hopper said, rolling his eyes.

"You're losing my focus" Golden Wattle said "Hello?! Can you hear me?!

_Yes!_

"Holy boxing gloves!" Hopper screamed, flinching "It worked!"

"Told ya'!" Golden Wattle said "Can you help us to find the bird?"

_I'd love to! But I'm looking for my friend: a yellow pegasus!_

"What?" Hopper asked, confused.

Then he turned around and realized it wasn't the tree talking, but...PINKIE PIE!

"A yellow pegasus?" Golden Wattle asked without turning around "A friend of the plants, I guess"

"Well, she's a friend of the animals" Pinkie Pie corrected.

"Eh...Golden..." Hopper said.

"Don't interrupt me, Hopper" Golden Wattle ordered "Look, we'd like to keep talking, but we're really have to go!"

"Then let me come with you" Pinkie Pie said.

"Uh...I don't think you can go with us" Golden Wattle said "You don't even have hooves..."

"GOLDEN!" Hopper shouted, having enough of his friend's cluelessness.

"WHAT?!" Golden Wattle asked as he FINALLY saw Pinkie Pie "Huh? Who are you?"

"***laughing*** I'm Pinkie Pie from Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie answered.

"Hi, we are..."

"Golden Wattle and Hopper, I know" Pinkie Pie said

"Hopper 'the Rapid Fists'!' Hopper said, showing off "I can knock out a bull with the eyes blindfolded!"

"Huh?" Pinkie Pie asked, confused.

"***whispering*** Just follow his word" Golden Wattle answered "And me: I make golden wattle trees grow with my magic and make them appear too!"

"Well, I do parties and make ponies SMILE!" Pinkie Pie cheered, but then her smile fade out "But I failed in one pony...my friend"

"You're looking for redemption, right?" Golden Wattle asked "Then let us help you in looking for your friend"

"Really?" Pinkie Pie asked, raising her head.

"Golden, what about the job?" Hopper asked.

"We don't have any hurry" Golden answered "It'll be nice to help such a cute mare"

"***blushing*** oh, thanks" Pinkie Pie thanked until she snapped out herself "I mean, are you sure you don't mind to help me?"

"Sure" Golden Wattle answered "Just follow our lead"

"So you know the way?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Then Golden Wattle started singing as he used his magic to make a branch with leaf big, so he can climb it and so Hopper and Pinkie followed him.

_Golden Wattle:  
I know the way to each plant and stone,  
I know places what others don't,  
Just follow every step  
in this beautiful place,  
You can be like me  
And be welcomed,_

He walked on a bridge-trunk with a waterfall in the middle as Pinkie and Hopper followed him. Everybody got wet by the waterfall.

_Golden Wattle:  
Everything is here  
Dangerous it seems,  
To me it means life,  
Feeling alive,  
It's perfectly balanced,  
perfectly planned,  
More than enough for this colt..._

Then they were surrounded by vines and they started swinging around and surfing through the trees' roots. They found hundreds of butterflies flying around, making Pinkie Pie to remember Fluttershy.

_Golden Wattle:  
Just like the wind  
blows the trees' leaves  
Flying like the birds  
I know my way,  
I share my world  
with all my friends,  
Not just myself,  
I know the way,_

They continued their way, even with Hopper almost falling off the cliff making Pinkie to save him. They found three sliders to slide.

_Golden Wattle:  
Living in this world  
since I was a colt  
I know every rock  
I know every plant  
I'm feeling alive  
I'm feeling the sky  
'Cause in my world  
there's no compromise,_

They found a field of giant flowers where there's holes that re like air geysers that make the flowers spin like helicopters' helices. Each one took a flower and they went up to the top of a mountain.

_Golden Wattle:  
Just like the wind  
blows the trees' leaves  
Flying like the birds  
I know my way,  
I share my world  
with all my friends,  
Not just myself,  
I know the way.  
Not just myself,  
I know the way,  
Not juuuuust myself!  
IIIIIIIII know the way!_

Meanwhile, in Dirty Leather's hideout; Fluttershy was still in the cage while Snappy and Scales were watching over her.

"This is boring!" Snappy complained

"And I'm hungry..." Scales replied.

"I can make a delicious meal for both of you" Fluttershy said.

"Nice try, sweet mare, but you're not going any..." Snappy said.

"Wait, what can you do?" Scales asked.

"I can make a stew with mushrooms and prunes" Fluttershy answered.

"My favorite!" Scales said, drooling of hunger.

"Are you nuts?! If the boss finds out...!"

"I promise to keep my wings tied up" Fluttershy said.

"Come on, bud'!" Scales said "I know you like that meal too!"

"***annoyed sigh*** yes..." Snappy answered "Open the cage"

They opened the cage to release Fluttershy.

"Thank you" Fluttershy said "I'll start boiling the cauldron. Why don't you both go for the mushrooms and prunes"

"Hey, that wasn't part of the deal!" Snappy said.

"Do I have to use my 'STARE' on you?" Fluttershy asked, threatening them to use her 'stare'"

"No, no, no, no, no, we'll be right back with the ingredients!" Scales said.

"Good!" Fluttershy praised with a sweet tone.

Meanwhile, our heroes continued their way to find Fluttershy. They were climbing a mountain.

"So, how did you friend get lost?" Golden Wattle asked.

"She didn't get lost..." Pinkie Pie answered with a sad tone "...she was kidnapped"

"Holy Boxing Gloves!" Hopper exclaimed "Kidnapped?!"

"By who?" Golden Wattle asked.

Pinkie Pie was about to answer...until she slipped her hoof off and fell off.

"AH!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

"Pinkie!" Golden Wattle

Luckily she hung on to the rope.

"Are you all right?!" Hopper asked.

"I'm fine!" Pinkie Pie answered "Don't worry about me!" but then so many scorpions came out from a hole and started cutting off the rope "I changed my mind: worry about ME!"

"Go away, you vicious bugs!" Hopper ordered, using his tail to sweep them away "Shoo! Shoo!"

But the rope was already weak and broke.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Pinkie Pie screamed, falling off.

"PINKIE!" Golden Wattle screamed.

"Can you do something?" Hopper asked.

"I hope my magic is fast enough to summon a tree before she hits the ground" Golden Wattle said, focusing his magic.

Pinkie Pie was still falling; she thought she was gonna hit the ground until...

***Eagle Cry***

She was caught by the giant Golden Eagle!

"Huh?" Pinkie Pie asked, looking at the majestic bird.

"Look, it's the Golden Eagle!" Hopper said as Golden Wattle took out the golden feather, shinning like there's no tomorrow.

"*whispering* we found it..." Golden Wattle said until he realized more scorpions came out to cut off the front rope they were climbing "OH NO!"

They both fell off the cliff. Pinkie Pie looked at them.

"Hang up, guys!" Pinkie Pie screamed as she convinced the bird to go after them.

She raised the hoof to catch Golden Wattle and Hopper (who's holding Golden's hoof). Then the bird twirled herself to make them jump in the air and they landed on her back.

***Eagle Cry***

All three were amazed by the size of the eagle, like they've never seen something before.

The landed safety in eagle's nest.

"It's the biggest bird I've ever seen!" Pinkie Pie said, amazed.

"But why did she save us?" Hopper asked.

The eagle started rubbing Pinkie's cheek with her peck.

"I think she likes me!" Pinkie Pie said "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! Your new friend!"

"You know what this means, right Pinkie?" Golden Wattle asked.

"What?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"With her help, we can fly around this place to find your friend" Golden Wattle answered.

"Do you mean it?!" Pinkie Pie asked, excited.

"But what about the reward?" Hopper asked.

"One more day, that's all what we need" Golden Wattle answered as he turned at the Golden Eagle "Isn't it right, bird bud'?"

But the Golden Eagle glared at him, like she doesn't like him.

"Looks like she hates you for some reason" Hopper said.

"I'm sure she'll love you very soon" Pinkie Pie said "Tomorrow she'll help us to find Fluttershy. I hope nobody is doing her awful, AWFUL things!"

But actually, Fluttershy was eating with Snappy and Scales while they sing the song Fluttershy sang in 'Filly Vanilli'.

_Fluttershy:  
There's music in the treetops  
And there's music in the vale  
And all around the music fills the sky  
There's music by the river  
And there's music in the grass  
And the music makes your heart soar in reply_

_Snappy and Scales:  
When you find you've got the music_

_Fluttershy:  
You've got to look inside and find_

_Snappy and Scales  
Find you've got the music_

_Fluttershy:  
The music deep inside you_

_Snappy and Scales:  
Find you've got the music_

_Fluttershy:  
'Cause when you look inside, you'll see it_

_Everybody:  
Find you've got the music_

_Everybody:  
You're gonna find it, gonna find_

But then Fluttershy and Snappy stopped singing when they saw...a very angry Dirty Leather. Only Scales kept singing without notice Dirty Leather.

_Scales:  
You've got the music  
Got the music, got the music  
Got the music in you!_

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA ARE YOU DOING?!" Dirty Leather asked, very furious.

"It was his fault!" Snappy said, pointing at him.

"I was hungry!" Scales said.

"I told him not to release her!" Snappy said.

"But she made prunes and mushrooms!" Scales said.

"She threatened us with the 'STARE'!" Snappy said.

"Then we sing a song that it was fun!" Scales said.

"Are you done?" Dirty Leather asked.

"Yes..." Snappy and Scales answered at the same time as Dirty Leather grabbed their necks, strangling them so hard.

"We're SO close to get the big prize and you're wasting our time playing with our prisoner and acting like fools!" Dirty Leather said.

"***hardly breathing*** We're...so...sorry...boss" Snappy said.

"***hardly breathing*** It...won't...happen...again" Scales said.

"Good..." Dirty Leather said, letting them go "Now get out of my sight!"

They both ran away like chickens.

"That wasn't very nice, sir" Fluttershy said.

"You, quiet!" Dirty Leather ordered "Maybe you forgot you're my prisoner!"

"Maybe you don't know who am I" Fluttershy said "I am Fluttershy, my Element of Harmony is Kindness! That means it's my duty to be kind to every pony and creature either good or bad!"

"Oh, so you're all 'nice and sweet', because that mumbo jumbo called 'kindness' tell so?" Dirty Leather asked.

"That's right" Fluttershy nodded.

"Well, guess what? Being 'nice and sweet' won't give you everything you want! Dirty Leather said "You have to earn it at your own like I did! You're just a pathetic little pegasus who only worries about animals! Well, your duty is pointless! Absolutely POINTLESS!"

"***gasp***" Fluttershy gasped.

"That's right, I know several animal lovers like you who protect animals and you know what I do? I HUNT THEM DOWN!" Dirty Leather said "I turn them into trophies and show them to these animal lovers, so they can realize all their work on protecting them were in vain! And that's exactly what I'll do to you! That YOUR-DUTY-IS-NOTHING!"

Fluttershy was in shock by the horrible words from Dirty Leather. She just started to cry so hard.

"***crying*** You're...a monster..." Fluttershy said.

"I'm glad you understand your position, darling" Dirty Leather said, with a happy smile and he picked her up "Now, I'll take you to the cage which is now your new home. After all...nobody is looking for you"

Dirty Leather took Fluttershy back to the cage while Snappy and Scales were watching far away, meaning they've been listening all the time.

When night was fallen; Fluttershy was still crying for what happened early.

"He's such a despicable monster..." Fluttershy said "What if he's right...? What if all my work on taking care of the animals were...?" then she tried to stop crying and changed her face into a determination one "No...I won't listen to him, he's all wrong. I know who my friends are and who aren't. And he's wrong at something else..."

She looked at the full moon and she started to sing.

_Fluttershy:  
Somewhere out there  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's looking for me  
And that one wants me safe_

Meanwhile, in the Golden Eagle's nest; while everybody was sleeping, Pinkie Pie was still awaken singing to the moon.

_Pinkie Pie:  
Somewhere out there  
My friend is waiting for me  
We'll find her, not matter what  
In that big somewhere out there_

_Pinkie Pie:  
And even though I made you cry when I should make you smile  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_Fluttershy:  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

They both started singing a 'distant duet'

_Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie:  
Somewhere out there  
If friends can sing a song  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Where our dreams come true_

They both fall asleep, knowing that one day they'll be reunited.

**End of Act II**

**(A/E: I hope you enjoyed the chapters and some of the songs (except the one with Fluttershy and the iguanas) whose lyrics I changed to match the story. The first one was 'Mine, mine, mine, from _Pocahontas_, the second one was 'I Stand Alone' from _Quest of Camelot_ (the animation was really good and few songs weren't so terrible, but it's still a shame everything else was a a huge mess) and the third one 'Somewhere Out There' from _An American Tail_.)**


End file.
